Along those Sandy Shores
by TheChickenMc
Summary: For too long has Kimihito waited to make a decision for a wife, and too many times has he wasted the chance to choose. So what happens when fate takes those choices away from him? Even the kindness of hearts find themselves lost at times, so will Kimihito find his way to move through this? Dunno, that's why you gotta read... Rated T: For some semblance of swearing


I do not own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou

(All of this belongs to the one and only: Okayado)

Chapter 1: Assumptions

 **Along those Sandy Shores**

There are many occasions in a man's life that could be considered important. They can range from stupidly funny, to deathly serious. Regardless if the occasion was a good or bad one, those instances in a man's life are what make him who he is. For Kimihito Kurusu, one of those occasions was happening right now, as he heard straight from the first liminal that stayed with him for so long, say that she was leaving. Kimihito stood at Miia's bedroom doorway, along with everyone in the Kurusu household, watching dumbfounded as Miia packed her belongings in a quick fashion. Her bed was messy with scattered clothes, along with her freshly made tears.

"I-I'm sorry Darling… B-But Mama needs me right now, and I have to leave, right now!" Miia said with tear filled eyes, hurriedly packing a few suitcases with clothes, and personal things. Suu and Papi could be seen sniffling alongside Miia, helping her pack up her luggage. Kimihito was at a loss for words, as he watched Miia wildly pack her possessions, failing to comprehend the situation that was happening at the moment.

"M-Master! Surely you will not allow such deeds to transpire, will you now?!" Cerea yelled with desperation, trying to hold back tears herself, but in end cried all the same. Cerea couldn't believe what Miia's was about to do, as she tried to knock her master back to his senses.

"Beloved, how are you letting this happen?! Why aren't you doing anything about this?!" Mero cried out in salty tears, as she looked at Miia with a heavy heart. Miia was almost done with the packing, with Suu and Papi hugging her tail tightly, begging her to stay right where she stood. Miia then gently carried both girls by her tail, and placed them softly on her bed, patting each of their heads lovingly.

Kimihito was still too shocked at the news that Miia had told him only a few minutes ago, his mind still trying to piece together the events that had just transpired. Supposedly, Miia's tribe had found itself in massive trouble recently, as a human group of radical anti-liminals were on rampage, destroying her tribe's homes, while also kidnapping, and terrorizing the residents. Their goal was to have their leader marry the daughter of the chief of the tribe, trying to gain some sort of sway in the Extra-Species Cultures Exchange ( _E.S.C.E._ ) program.

Although highly against the idea, as to not put her daughter in harm's way, the radical group had already started severely injuring some of the residents as to show proof that they weren't messing around with their demands. With an incredibly heavy heart, and an even heavier conscious, Miia's mother had no choice, but to inform her daughter about the terrible news, and the conditions the radical group had given the tribe. Without a moment of hesitation, Miia agreed, as she would do anything to prevent any more harm to pass on her home village, and quickly prepared herself for the long trip back home. To the dismay of Kimihito, he knew that if he were in Miia's place, he would've done the same, given the circumstance. Kimihito was then brought out of his stupor from an angry Lala, as her body shook his body violently, while her head bit the top of his head, very hard.

"You idiot of a Master, wake up and stop this nonsense!" Lala said in between her biting, her eyes filled tears herself. She never showed it openly, but she had grown very fond of the people living with her, for she never had anyone she would rely upon so dependently, much less call family. So she would be damned if she were to lose someone as important as Miia, not now of all times.

Kimihito, now back to his senses, carried Lala of his head, and placed her back on her body gently, then quickly ran after Miia's form, who was just about to leave the front door of the house. Luckily, Rachnee was there to block Miia from the door, her arms already spinning webs. Her face was downcasted, knowing full well why Miia was about to leave, but selfishness made her body move on its own, streaks of tears coming off from her face as well.

"P-Please don't make this any harder for me, Rachnee…" Miia said softly, not caring that she was crying anymore. Never in her life did Miia think she would ever leave her Darling's house, but as it is now, her people needed her, and she would do anything to protect them.

"If you think you can just pack up your things, and leave like it's no problem, then you're more stupid than I thought possible…" Rachnee tried joking with Miia, now looking up towards her. But her face said anything but a joke, as she was trying to hold back a sob. With tiny streaks of tears falling from her eyes, along with her failing smile, Rachnee was not having any of Miia's usual antics today, her hands spinning up webs even faster as a result.

Miia answered Rachnee's response with a quick spring jump, coiling her tail up for a burst of movement, narrowly dodging Rachnee's webs. Miia then found herself standing on the front lawn, her shirt top slightly dirtied with grass stains. Lifting herself up from the lawn, she dusted herself off, while managing to come across Kimihito standing before her, his expression unreadable, yet signs of massive concern were evident.

"D-Darling… Please don't hate me! I-I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble for everyone, but I need to go! There's no one in my village that can help them right now, so I have to g-" Was all Miia said, before she was caught in a strong hug, her eyes getting wetter by the second, as her arms and tail instantly wrapped around Kimihito's body.

"I will never hate you, Miia… I understand why you need to go, and I fully support your decision to do this. Just know that I'll be here when you come back someday, ok? So stop crying, and make sure your village gets back to normal when you get there." Kimihito said with a voice so tender, it could melt the coldest of hearts, and could reassure the most doubtful of minds. Miia had never heard this voice from Darling before, her heart immediately calming down, yet hurting twice as much now. Kimihito looked back at Miia with a loving face, his trademark smile ensuring her that it was ok to leave, though very deep down inside him, this was killing him on the inside.

Miia could say nothing when she looked at her Darling's face, so full of trust and love, that it only made Miia hate herself even more. If this was any other circumstance, she would've never even answered her mother's call, but she knew that she had to do this. A few seconds of silence passed between them, before Kimihito let go of her, his smile still there, reassuring her that it really was ok for her to go. Everyone else in the house watched Kimihito let go of Miia, their own tears not stopping either. But what hurt them the most is when Miia looked over their way, and waved at them with a sad smile, before turning her back, walking down the street, spotting the cab she called a few minutes ahead of time.

All of the girls watched Miia getting in the cab, soon leaving their sight as the cab drove off to the airport. The girls cried out Miia's name, while a stalk-still Kimihito stood at his front yard, too many emotions going through him at this moment. Feelings of sadness, longing, and anger flooded his mind, like a tornado of emotion. But the strongest emotion was one of frustration, as he felt like he could've said something, or done something to prevent Miia's departure, and that if he just readied himself for such a time, he could've stopped this occasion from happening. Yes, this was an occasion that was important to Kimihito, yet there were a few more that were about to happen to him not long after.

* * *

Only a couple of months later, Cerea and Mero were asked by their respective mothers to come back to their homelands, as there was a big issue regarding the passing of lineage. As was the case, both mothers were pressured to ask their daughters to come back home, to bear children that would take up the royal lines. At first, both women were completely against the idea, saying they would never do something so archaic, and that they have someone they already love. But threats of dissension from their kingdoms were in the air if no suitable heirs were brought forth soon, and with broken spirits, both women had to take their leave from the Kurusu household. Both girls cried heavily in Kimihito's chest the day they left, and only four girls remained. Kimihito knew why they had to go, but it still hurt him all the same.

Soon after, Hikage Hito, or more commonly known as Mr. President, came knocking at the front door of Kimihito's household, a smug smile on his face. Hikage carefully monitored Kimihito's household for quite some time, waiting for the chance that an event like this might happen. Once Kimihito opened his door to a smug looking Hikage, he immediately said that he could arrest him right here, right now, for the overdeveloped housing that the current liminals were residing in right now. Something along the lines of "inadequate" home-stay precautions, or some horseshit like that. Kimihito looked at Hikage with serious eyes, almost asking if he were serious about this allegation.

"Why of course I am, Mr. Bachelor! Or should I say Mr. Hermit now?" Hikage said with another smug smile, watching Kimihito and his fists closely with defiant eyes, as if daring him to throw a punch at him right now. Kimihito, who wasn't an idiot, calmed his muscles, and sighed heavily, and brought his attention back up to Hikage, who was just looking at him with a gleeful smile.

"What do you want from me now, Mr. President?" Was all Kimihito had to say to the ridiculous business tycoon standing before him, hoping it wasn't going to be anything ridiculous. But knowing Mr. President, he knew that was a straight up lie, and that he was here for an opportunity, but an opportunity for what?

"Now now Mr. Hermit, I'm not here just to cause you trouble. In fact, I'm here to save your skin. I still owe you one for making me so much profit from that liminal milk farm after all!" Hikage said with a happy shout, putting a hand on one of Kimihito's shoulders. Kimihito was really close to throwing a face buster at Hikage right now, but he was stopped when Hikage started talking again.

"So tell you what, if you hand over full custody of Rachnera, and that slime girl you have over towards me, consider this conversation never happening, and all of your debts to me paid in full!" Hikage said with a shit eating grin, his eyes lighting up as he saw the defiance in Kimihito's eyes. Hikage was waiting for Kimihito to throw a punch at him, for if he did, he would have the police here in an instant, and forcibly have his current liminals be given to him. God, did Hikage love loopholes.

"And you think I'm just going to hand over Suu and Rachnee over to you?" Kimihito said quietly, his right fist trembling. Too many of the girls had left already, and if he would lose anymore of them, he'd wouldn't know what to do. Hikage could only respond with a laugh, and a grin that anyone would want to punch out.

"Look at it this way Mr. Hermit, you have two options here. One, partake in this completely _"legal"_ trade, or two, get nice and comfortable in a prison cell. All up to your choosing, mind you." Hikage said with a contemplative face, folding his hands behind his head, waiting patiently for Kimihito's decision. Kimihito only muttered his answer, making Hikage lean in towards him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to prison then…" Kimihito said quietly, before throwing wide right hook at Hikage. Hikage was only smiling, his right hand already holding a phone, getting ready to sign this guy's liminals away to his custody. Kimihito was about to pummel Hikage, only for his right hand to be stopped in the air by a clump of spider webs. Kimihito was then yanked from where he stood, and found himself getting wrapped up in cocoon of webbing, watching in the distance as Rachnee spun her web with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay honey… I know this guy won't stop bothering you until I'm working for him, so let me do this for you, o-ok?" Rachnee said with a failing voice, with Suu on her back, tears streaming down her eyes as well. Kimihito watched in horror as Rachnee walked over towards Hikage, with Suu riding obediently on her back. Kimihito tried desperately to tear off Rachnee's webs off him, but struggled aimlessly in the end.

"W-We will see you again someday, M-Master…" Suu said in a high pitched voice, failing to hide the pure sadness in it. Kimihito was now focused entirely on pummeling Hikage to the ground, his fists shaking violently against Rachnee's webs.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Hermit! I do hope you were satisfied with our services, and you'll be pleased to know that this will most likely be the last time we meet. I'd advise you to find peace Mr. Hermit! Since life is hell of a lot easier with some peace in it, haha!" Hikage said with a hysterical laugh, getting only looks of scorn from both Rachnee and Suu, yet both them couldn't do anything against him, for they fear he would do something terrible to Kimihito.

"Please don't go!" Kimihito yelled desperately into the air, only for silence to answer him. Hikage had already left in a large black van, with Rachnee and Suu sitting behind him, the despair of the situation making them speechless throughout the entirety of the car ride. A few hours passed since then, before Lala and Papi found Kimihito wrapped up in Rachnee's webbing, passed out with a look of loss in his face.

* * *

Once Kimihito woke up, and told the girls the news, they were heart broken. Five girls were now gone from Kimihito's house, and he wasn't able to stop any of it. Kimihito felt weak inside, and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep up his usual attitude for the remaining girls that stayed with him. So after a few more months had passed, he made his way over to the M.O.N. bureaucratic headquarters, seeing if a certain M.O.N. agent could help him. Kimihito walked into the building, wandering through it until he soon discovered Ms. Smith's office, packed with stacks of paperwork and tactical maps of Miia's country. Luckily for Kimihito, Ms. Smith was in her office at the time, and he told her about the situations regarding with all of his girls. However, Ms. Smith faced away from Kimihito, telling him that there wasn't anything that she could to help him.

"I'm so sorry about everything Darling… But we cannot help you with any of those situations at this time." Ms. Smith said with a downcast face, hiding the shame it held from Kimihito. For all of the good deeds that Kimihito had done for not only her, but for liminals in general, she could not face him at all. Kimihito's eyes slightly widened from Ms. Smith's answer, almost thinking that she was joking with him.

"W-Why can't you help me Ms. Smith..?" Kimihito asked softy at Ms. Smith, already knowing the answer that she was going to say. Ms. Smith then found the courage to look Kimihito in the eyes, making sure he would get a proper answer.

"With Miia's case, the terrorizing group of anti-liminals were trying to showcase their power, all the while trying to recruit new members to their cause in the process. Their group since then had gained a massive surge of followers, and we are currently engaging in a small war with them. A large number of M.O.N. strike teams were sent of over to Miia's country to pacify the situation for several months now, with Zombina acting as head commander over there even. But as of right now, the war still stands at a bitter standstill." Ms. Smith said with bite in her voice, looking at Kimihito with a look of concern in her eyes. Her job was trouble enough, but now that war was on the table, it only made it worse for her work load.

"The fact that Miia had even went along with these terrorists demands only proves her courage for her people. Miia, ever since she married the leader of the group, has been a huge help with the M.O.N. forces, mitigating the damage that the terrorist group has done by strong arming the leader of the radical group. So as it stands now, we cannot pull Miia out from her country, no room for discussion." Ms. Smith said with hope in her voice, grateful that Miia had some power over in the radical group, considering she had actually married the leader of the group. Although extremely worried, Kimihito was both proud and happy that Miia had found a way to help her village, while also giving much needed help to the warfront.

"With Centorea and Mero, we cannot even touch them. Any problems concerning their respective cultures is outside our field of jurisdiction, and with the political problems that are plaguing their kingdoms as of late, it's a miracle that a civil war hasn't happened yet." Ms. Smith said with a look of gloom on her face, mad at herself for not having anymore leverage within the M.O.N. organization. Kimihito could only shake his head, understanding the problems that Cerea's, and Mero's countries had, and that it would be beyond selfish of him to pull them out of there now.

"But the case with Rachnera and Suu, that one gets me the most pissed off. I know Hikage on a personal level, so just seeing do what he wants, while smiling so happily makes me wanna just…" Ms. Smith said balling up her fist, and smashing it against her office desk. A tiny trail of smoke coming off from her fist. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, immediately grabbing her attention. She turned her head, seeing Kimihito flash her his endearing smile, calming her down instantly, slightly blushing as well.

"You're doing your best Ms. Smith, so take it easy, ok?" Kimihito said with a tender voice, making Ms. Smith's blush more apparent. She always did have a certain, unexplainable feeling for Kimihito, so for him to be so close to her now, only made it harder for Ms. Smith to answer him.

"W-With Hikage's numerous loopholes in the E.S.C.E bill, he's able to hold onto both Rachnera and Suu indefinitely. And with our resources mostly aimed to help Miia's country and the warfront, we cannot allocate any funds to restructure your home that would fit the criteria to house both Rachnera and Suu. Not to mention Centorea's and Mero's situation, I just feel like I'm not doing enough for anyone, especially you, D-Darling…" Ms. Smith's voice faltered, her face getting hotter from the shame that was building inside her. It only took one tear, which then lead to Ms. Smith crying heavily into Kimihito's shoulders, feeling absolutely useless in the current situation. She was also a woman who had an answer to any, and every problem. But recently, she felt like she didn't have an answer to anything now, feeling clueless in what she had to do.

Ms. Smith's crying continued, with a smiling Kimihito slowly rubbing the back of Ms. Smith's head and back, whispering softly into her ear.

"It's okay, you're going to figure it all out in end. So let it all out, and tell me your thoughts, Kuroko…" Kimihito said in the same voice he spoke to Miia in when she left, feeling Ms. Smith's arms wrap up from behind him when she heard her first name. Just having Kimihito hug her so gently in her weak moments made her feel much better. Quickly too, as she soon stopped crying, and released Kimihito from such a firm hug, a healthy blush on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Darling, for being so incomp-" Ms. Smith trailed off, before seeing a waved hand in front of her, with Kimihito smiling at her.

"You're ok Kuroko. I trust you, and I know that you'll be able to find the solution to everyone's problems, ok? So stop crying, you look a lot more beautiful when you're confident, rather than being sad." Kimihito said with a flash of his trademark smile, making Ms. Smith blush intensely.

"I t-thought you forgot my first name, D-Darling…" Was all Ms. Smith could say, before she saw Kimihito walk away from her. Kimihito then turned back towards her for the last time, before smiling and giving her a thumbs up, showing that he truly did believe in her. This harden Ms. Smith's resolve, making her work twice as hard to fix the messes that have been caused in the past several months. Just before Kimihito left her office, Ms. Smith asked Kimihito a question.

"Hey Darling, how are Papi and Lala doing?" Ms. Smith asked in a quiet voice, hoping that both of them were ok. She then saw Kimihito turn back towards her, a gentle smile on his face, with a single tear falling down from his face.

"Fine, or at least I hope they are. The thing is, Lala and Papi left the house just a couple of weeks ago." Kimihito said in a quiet voice, shaking his head softly when he remembered them leaving the house. Ms. Smith was at a lost for words, the question of "when did Papi and Lala leave him?" playing in her mind.

"It's ok, really it is Ms. Smith. For me, it's better that they stay somewhere else for the time being. My house is too empty for them right now, and I feel guilty seeing them so lonely, and so depressed…" Kimihito kept talking, his smile never fading, his eyes now clear of any tears.

"Papi felt so lonely, even with Lala, so I told she could live with Curie, the vampire liminal we met sometime ago. Apparently, Curie made a homestead the doesn't have a homestay, and that it's completely independent from one. As for Lala, I suggested she should live in a hospital ward as a children's hospice, to help the terminally ill kids to pass on easier." Kimihito said easily, smiling brighter as he kept talking. Ms. Smith however was feeling her heart break for Kimihito, as she didn't want to see this man live so selflessly.

"Why are looking at me like that Ms. Smith? I'm telling you that I'm alright, really I am. I'm just happy that I was able to protect at least some of the girls, right?" Kimihito said softly in the air, his smile steadfast and strong, with a crying Ms. Smith in the distance.

"I'll see you again another time, alright Ms. Smith? It's been nice seeing you." Kimihito said with a deep sigh, now walking out of Ms. Smith's office. Ms. Smith could only cry harder, determined to bring back the Kimihito she knew. It took Kimihito several minutes to leave the M.O.N. building, allowing himself to cry as he walked onto the street, all the thoughts in his head punishing him for his lack of everything.

* * *

Hours passed as Kimihito walked all the way back to his house, feelings of insignificance swelling up from inside him. How could he have let this happen? Was it that God had a vendetta against him? And that he was punishing him for not being a man in this instance? Or was it that he wasn't strong enough, smart enough to push through the problems he was presented with. Whatever the reason, he had managed to lose all seven of his girls, and nothing he can do at the moment can change that. Kimihito kept thinking these dark thoughts, feeling angrier by the second, soon sprinting down the street in a random direction for no reason, other than to punish himself for how stupid, and weak he really was. More hours passed as Kimihito sprinted himself to exhaustion, loudly cursing into the air at his own weakness, until he found himself standing in front of beach, a beautiful one at that.

Kimihito stopped himself, admiring the pristine condition the beach was in. The shoreline spanned for miles from where Kimihito was standing, and the subtle waves that brushed against the sand was calming. The waves farther down the beach were strong and firm, making way for gentle rolls of water to reach the shoreline, moving the sand in a satisfying manner. The sand was a deep shade of black, making the water shine dimmer against the sun, but oddly making the beach more beautiful in its own right. The water was transparent, showing a clean sandy floor, the waves forming intricate patterns within it. Kimihito was at a loss for words, the beach was gorgeous. So much so that Kimihito ran head first into it, without taking off his clothes, other than his socks and shoes.

The water felt warm, while the sand felt smooth under his feet. A smile soon wormed its way onto his face, and Kimihito found himself drifting on the black-sanded beach for what felt like hours, until the sun was about to go out. Throughout all this time, Kimihito calmed his mind, and for the first time in ages, he came up with a decisive conclusion. Even if he was at the young age of 19, Kimihito promised himself that he was going to build himself from the bottom up, to make sure that something like this wouldn't happen again. Just like this black-sanded beach, he was going to make sure that he would be the best person for everyone. To be warm and gentle like the water he floated in, while being brilliant like the glow that bounced off the beach. From the strong waves that roared in the distance, to the gentle rolls of water that softly coasted against the shoreline, Kimihito was ready to train himself in the ways being anything but average. And with these sandy shores being his witness, Kimihito begun his long journey to becoming the man he needed to be.

* * *

What up guys? Chicken here, throwing out a whole new story in the wind! I've been a big fan of Monster Musume for awhile now, and I feel like the MC, Kimihito, needs some gusto in him, if you get my drift... Anyway, hope you guys like this new idea for a story, and i'll be sure to get you guys another chapter soon. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next one!


End file.
